


Dance of the Thirteenth Month

by pottedplant



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottedplant/pseuds/pottedplant
Summary: An array of angel white feathers die by sinThey dance through the earthly seasons





	Dance of the Thirteenth Month

I seek the unknown you  
The you who rose from Cupid’s grave  
Fortitude manipulated to serve those who sought the ruler’s truth  
The virtues of our saviour now befell their innocent intentions  
You, who made me wait

An array of angel white feathers die by sin  
They dance through the earthly seasons,  
An intricate sequence of fate forced by man-made thread  
God’s thunderous rage won’t deter even the worthless me  
Hell bends to desire, and that I’ve held many times  
I welcome the fire by the unity of our flesh and perfected pretenses

There can only be me in the thirteenth month  
All will be pillars for us to build our kingdom,  
For unlike that of transient possessions,  
The new world we create lasts forever

Death’s lips seal the circulation of the damned infinity  
Petals of forlorn love and blissful remorse fall before us  
In our circle within the thirteenth month,  
The regrettable dance for two


End file.
